Hanna Sigurðsdottir
Hanna Sigurðsdottir (played by Adrian) is a Hunter of Artemis that has been with the group for 35 years, since 1983. Biography Hanna was born to a small family in Reykjavik in 1966. Her father, a mechanic, had cheated on his wife when Hanna was only six years old, and as a result she has grown to intensely resent her last name. From 1972 onward, it was just her, her older brother, and her mother; when she was old enough, Hanna took a part-time job at the grocer to help pay bills. Everything was fine. Until she turned 16. Hanna never really had an interest in dating, as her mother caught on quite early. She just never mentioned boys. Her mother had just thought she was trying to take things extra slow - or maybe she feared dating as a result of her father's infidelity. But in reality, Hanna was not interested in men. She was gay. Because of her relationship with her mother, Hanna thought it would only be right to tell the person she loved the most about her orientation. Mom would love and accept her, right? Unfortunately, it was 1982, and even in Iceland people could still be quite conservative when it came to love. The fact that she may never see a grand-daughter, coupled with her husband's disloyalty, led Hanna's mother to believe that her family was officially beyond repair, and Hanna was thrust out into the world on her own. Hanna was scared. She was scarred by this sudden lack of care and concern shown by her mother, and terrified of the fact that she would have to live on her own until God knew when. And she couldn't live with her brother up north, either - he died in the mountains of Akureyri while protecting a newlywed from the bitter cold. Hanna had no choice but to leave the island - she used the very last of her savings to fly out to Halifax; it would feel a bit like home, but she could have a fresh new start. And part of her new start was a sort of "forced" asexuality. Hanna didn't trust her urges anymore. They got her in trouble before. Love was off the table now - it was a dead, fake concept now. She might be gay, but she would never fall in love with anyone regardless. A few months later, the day after her 17th birthday, Artemis came to Hanna and offered her the opportunity to find a new life among her Hunters. There, she would fit in. Hanna gladly took the goddess's offer and joined her new family. Physical Appearance Like many Icelanders, Hanna is tall for a human and stands at 6'2". She has blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Hanna has a somewhat toned frame thanks to years of hunting. Mental Appearance Hanna will get along with anyone (though men she has a bit of a harder time trusting). However, she doesn't like to get too chummy with anyone, not even her fellow Hunters. She doesn't want to slip and ruin all that she has built towards. Hanna can be very methodical and exact in the way she speaks and interacts with others. Strengths First and foremost, Hanna is a very convicted woman. She understands her strengths and weaknesses, her morals and philosophy, and carefully follows them to a T. Hanna is also great at being independent, and works effectively by herself. Weaknesses Hanna finds it hard to be around other people. Even platonic relationships scare her. She's incredibly picky when it comes to choosing "friends," even with her fellow Hunters, and her fear of rejection is multi-faceted and complex. Weapon * Örhaus - Hanna's silver bow and arrow. After 35 years, it has not broken once. She finds it to be very reliable. Trivia * Hanna is able to speak Icelandic as well as English. * Hanna is also of Swedish, Finnish, and Norwegian descent. * As a child of the 80's, her aesthetic complements the era in which she became a Hunter. * Her FC is Amanda Norgaard. Category:Adrian Category:Characters Category:Hunters of Artemis